Hell of a Fun Time With Emma Swan
by bucktooth22
Summary: Emma makes four new "friends" who take things farther than normal "friends". This story is rated M and that's M for Muy Muy inapropriado (very very inappropriate in Spanish). Involves August, Graham, Hook, and Neal shipped with Emma and the misuse of a sandwich. So if that bothers you...go away. I mean, that poor sandwich. Better run!


Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Emma was walking down the road for what seemed like forever. She was swinging a bag by her side labeled SUBWAY that held her favorite meal. She was wearing her skimpy red dress, having been hoping for some action tonight but he had dumped her. This was followed by her long walk home. She turned around at the sound of motor life. A nice looking truck was going by with four guys in it. She stuck her thumb out and they stopped for her.

"Where you headed?" The driver asked. The two guys in the bed if the truck looked openly wanting at her. The guy in the passenger seat looked critical of her and the driver looked kind.

"Storybrooke." She responded as she twirled the necklace she was wearing with her empty hand before letting it drop to her cleavage, drawing all four sets of eyes.

"I'm sure we can accommodate you if you're willing to sit in the back." The driver flicked a thumb to the bed of the truck.

"That's fine thanks." She said as she walked around to the back. The two guys there got up to help her. One opened the door and the other pulled her up. She sat down and they raced off.

"So what's your name?" Asked one guy staring at her.

"Emma Swan." She said carefully. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Neal." The guy responded. He was cute with big brown eyes and scruffy brown hair.

"I'm Killian." Said the other guy. He was sexy with cunning blue eyes that matched the clear sky behind him. He had a bit of scruffy stubble around his face but it just added to the appeal. He had scruffy black hair and a smirk.

"Our chauffeur is August." Neal said pointing at the back of August's head. From what Emma had seen he was kind looking with feathery brown hair and light stubble. His eyes were grey.

"And that's Graham." Killian said pointing at the last passenger. He had a light beard, light brown hair and cloudy blue eyes. Emma nodded.

"If you guys don't mind." She said tentatively taking out her sandwich.

"We don't mind." Neal responded quickly. She unwrapped it and took out the first half. She bit into it and let out a small moan. She watched the guys shift and smirked around her sandwich. Perhaps she would get some action after all. She took another bite and moaned louder. She watched the two guys shift again, trying to hide their hard ons. She squeezed it a little and a drop of sauce dripped onto the exposed part of her boob.

"Aww." She cooed putting her sandwich down with its other half. The white sauce looked uncannily like cum. She grabbed her boob and licked it off slowly. She heard the guys moan and stifle curses. She continued eating but she soon let another drop of sauce on her. She looked up at Killian who seemed to be having the harder time hiding his attraction. "Do you by chance have a napkin?" She asked.

"No." He responded huskily.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to lick it off for me." She said seductively. He blinked at her in surprise before hurrying over to her. He slowly licked her breast until it was clean. He didn't stop though. He pulled her dress down to expose her lacy black bra. He pulled that down too and began sucking on her nipple. She moaned and threw her head back. He nibbled on her quickly hardening nipple and felt her squirm under him. Soon Neal was next to him licking and sucking on the other one. "Oh god." She moaned loudly. Graham turned around to see what all the moaning was about when he saw what was happening. The car pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Killian had pulled up the end of her dress and pushed aside her lacy black panties to finger fuck her. August and Graham opened the door to the trunk.

"What the hell?" August snapped.

"We seem to have started without you." Emma said smiling bleary eyed at August.

"Get off her." Graham said in an accent Emma couldn't quite place. Killian and Neal reluctantly moved back from her. "That's no way to treat a lady." Graham said as he hopped into the bed of the truck, scooped her up bridal style and then carried her into the tall grassy field they had stopped next to. He laid her down on her back and crouched over her. "I'll show you how a real man does it." He said with a wink. Emma gulped as the other three appeared around her. They ripped her dress off her and it was soon followed by her lacy black panties and bra. Her brows furrowed but her upset over losing her favorite dress and lingerie was soon forgotten

"Don't keep her all to yourself." Killian said. Neal pulled her up so she was on her knees. Killian kneeled in front of her and Neal was doing the same behind her. August pulled one hand to her left and Graham turned her head to face him on her right. Graham pulled down his jeans to reveal a pulsing member. There was no way it would fit in her mouth. She felt something fleshy push its way into her hand. She curled her hand around it and gave it a slight tug and was relieved to hear a moan. She felt wet fingers in her pussy and ass at the same time. When they had sufficiently prepared her, the three of them pushed in at once. Killian pushed into her pussy, Neal, into her ass, and Graham, into her mouth. She felt herself climax on waves of ecstasy. She was filled in three places and it felt wonderful. When she came back down she was feeling overly sensitive but they didn't stop. Killian was thrusting deeper and deeper into her pussy, Neal was doing the same with her ass and Graham was with her mouth. She gagged and he moaned loudly. She continued fisting August and felt him start bucking in her hand. Killian had a hand on her hip to help him thrust harder, a hand on her boob to massage it, and his mouth on the other boob. Neal had a hand on her stomach, drawing random circles while helping slam her back into him. His other hand was on the hip Killian wasn't claiming, also helping him push in harder and farther. His mouth was leaving wet kiss all over her neck, making her feel very wet. Graham's hands were both on the back of her head tangled in her hair helping him push farther down her throat and his head was thrown back, emitting only a grunt with every thrust. August she couldn't see, but he had one hand on hers, making her hand move faster, pull harder, pump more and the other was running up and down her arm lightly leaving her feeling all tingly. Killian switched breasts. She was vaguely aware of another orgasm beginning to take hold. This one was more powerful, her body shook and she screamed onto Graham's dick. She felt her pussy clutch possessively at Killian who came. She milked him for every last drop. The vibration of her scream onto his dick made Graham cum, she swallowed every drop. Her bucking spasm made Neal cum and she milked him. The only one who didn't was August. She was orgasming and had clutched onto his dick like a clamp, not allowing him to cum. He bucked wildly into her hand and once her orgasm had subsided and she loosened her grip he came all over the grass. Everyone stepped back from her, pulled out, let go and stepped back.

"That was fun." She said after she had regained her senses. They nodded helped her up carefully. They looked sheepishly at her, she was a mess.

"Graham, go get her a blanket or something." August said as they all cleaned up and adjusted their clothes.

Soon enough they were back on the road, Emma in the passenger seat next to Killian who was driving and the others in the bed of the truck. They had gotten her a blanket and had stopped at a store to buy her some new clothes. She finished eating her sub and turned to Killian. "So, any of you have last names?" She asked. He smirked over at her.

"You diggin for info?" He asked. She smiled her sweetest smile and nodded. "The four of us guys work together, that's how we met." He said. "August Booth's a writer. Neal Cassidy's a producer. Graham Humbert's kinda like our body guard." Killian explained.

"What about you?" She asked. He looked at her curiously.

"The name's Killian Jones at your service Miss Emma." He said smirking. "Most people call me Hook." He said.

"Why?" She said noting that he didn't give his part of the operation for later questioning. He pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a big tattoo of a hook on his shoulder. "Well then Hook, what do you do?" She asked. He looked at her confused. "What part do you play in the operation?"

"Ah yes that." He said carefully. "Well you see August's got the whole creative thing, he has this whole world running around up in that head of his. Graham's got the muscles and the gun. Neal's got the money from his eccentric well off dad. And then I'm the one that gets them to the places they have to be. I'm licensed to drive, Pilate, and sail in just about every country, just about everything so I get these guys wherever they need to be." He said. She nodded. "So, where in Storybrooke can I drop you off?"

"The inn's fine." Emma responded with a broad smile. Her mom and dad would be so worried about her. They pulled up outside the inn and stopped. "Well thanks for the ride. I had a lot of fun." She said with a wink. They all got out to say goodbye. They all gave her their phone numbers and said that if she ever needed anything at all she should call them. It was a great date after all. A date where she got four guys. Perfect.


End file.
